cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Aichi Sendou
Aichi Sendo is the main protagonist of Cardfight!! Vanguard. He is a somewhat shy and timid young man who wishes to be a Vanguard Fighter, but has never had the chance to have a real battle, until his second encounter with Kai Toshiki. History Not much information about Aichi's past has been revealed in the series so far, except that he met Kai Toshiki when he was younger and at that time he was always bullied by others. During the fateful encounter with Kai, who was still a friendly teenager, he gave him the card "Blaster Blade", telling him to imagine himself big and strong, like the royal knight depicted on the card. Aichi couldn't picture himself any stronger at that moment, but the card gave him courage. He constructed a deck in the hopes of finding Kai and having a duel with him, but shortly after their encounter, Kai had apparently moved away. Aichi also lacks a father figure, for whatever reason, but lives with his mother and little sister, Emi. It is shown that Aichi don't have the interest of going school, his sister was always the one who woke him up, though this behavior disappear after he starts playing Cardfight Vanguard. Biography Aichi is a student in Hitsue Middle School. He is introduced as a self-contained boy with low self-esteem, as seen when he is asked by his teacher to base an opinion, to which he gives an answer that makes him seem cowardly in appearance to the other students. He eventually gains other friends. Personality At first, he is a shy, taciturn and timid boy who doesn't stand out. He is always kind and nice to everyone. Later in the series, he appears to be more confident in himself and it resulted a boost on his Cardfight skills. Deck Aichi plays with a deck centered around sages and Royal Paladins. Most of his Units are associated with a blue color, in contrast to Kai Toshiki, whose are associated with the color red. His favorite Unit is Blaster Blade, which he received as a gift from Kai Toshiki, when he was younger. Later in the series, his ace cards were "Blaster Blade", King Of Knights, Alfred and Soul Savior Dragon. His strategy always involved in solidarity of units which capable of boosting his "King of Knights, Alfred" for enormous amount of power and acted as a last resort. As of episode 33, it was revealed that Ren Suzugamori possesses a Blaster Dark card, which appears to be a polar opposite of Blaster Blade. This concerns Aichi. It appears that both Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark hint at a connection between Ren and Kai since Blaster Blade was originally owned by Kai. Deckclan: Royal Paladin Card used by him include: Grade 0: *Stardust Trumpeter x2 *Bringer of Good Luck, Epona *Flogal x2 *Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine x2 *Arms Trader, Govanon *Barkgal *Knight of the Future, Liu x2 *Borngal Grade 1: *Little Sage, Marron x3 *Wingal x2 *Knight of Rose, Morgana *Starlight Unicorn x2 *Flash Shield, Isolde x2 *Harp Knight Tristan x2 Grade 2: *Flame Swordsman, Baromedes *Knight of Silence, Gallatin x4 *Blaster Blade *Knight of Truth, Gordon x2 *Great Sage Baron *Hi-Dog Breeder Akane Grade 3: *Solitary Knight, Gancelot x2 *King Of Knights, Alfred *Soul Savior Dragon x2 *Gigantic Charger ﻿ ﻿''' '''﻿ ﻿''' '''﻿ ﻿''' '''﻿ ﻿''' '''﻿ ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Males